The Monster Within
by Archer83
Summary: The crew of Serenity ends up with an unwanted guest, who is far more dangerous than they can possibly imagine.  Will she be their salvation, or their ruin?


**The Monster Within**

by

**Archer83 and** **Vergil1989 the Crossover King**

**Summary: ** The crew of Serenity ends up with an unwanted guest, who is far more dangerous than they can possibly imagine. Will she be their salvation, or their ruin?

**Disclaimer: **Vergil and I cry everyday because we do not own the awesomeness that is Firefly or Man of Steel. If we did, you would have just finished watching season seventeen by now. And we would have pulled off a miracle by making Ben Affleck watchable in the MoS sequel and the Justice League movie. Of course, we're just optimistic like that, like a certain ship captain we all know and love.

**Authors Notes: **_Archer83; I honestly have no idea where this came from. Sometimes you just get spontaneous inspiration. Enjoy! : ) _

_Vergil1989; He never knows where his crazy ideas come from, but I'm not one to talk in regards to some of my own lol. So, enjoy this latest endeavor boys and girls._

**Chapter One: A good deed, is its own reward.**

The bustling streets and alleyways around the Persephone docks had seen a lot. Every manner of person one could imagine had come and gone since its original founding decades ago, heading to every corner of the known universe. Muggings, betrayal, clandestine meetings, sad little kings on their sad little hills; the docks had seen them all and far more. Today was no different, until one alleyway that was rarely traveled, except for heavily armed individuals or those who had a death wish, saw something new.

As is common on most worlds populated by the Alliance and its 'citizens', criminals and worse were common. Even among the Central Planets, where the Alliance had an iron grip, crime was prevalent, if you knew where to look. Persephone was no different as several rough appearing men investigated a strange crackling that had started on the edge of their territory. By the time they rounded the corner, the noise had stopped, but something was there that shouldn't have been. "Hey Sammy, Del looky here. Christmas just come early I'm thinkin'." A less than kindly fellow by the name of Hobs and his equally industrious, and morally flexible, companions found themselves leering down at a shaking and confused woman, the strange attire she wore half burned off. "Reckon she'd fetch a pretty price on the market fellas? Big strong Alliance soldier type, I bet someone would just love to slap a slave collar on her." Wiping a hand across his bald head, Hobs grinned a little wider at the thought of having a bit of fun first, until one of his companions opened his mouth.

Sammy peered closer at the woman, who was quickly taking in her odd surroundings. Something didn't feel right about this, and it showed on the man's face. "I don't know Hobs, that armor don't look like any Purple Belly gear I've seen. Looks too fancy, even by their standards."

"You'd know Sammy, since you was a pussy ass brown coat and what not. Couldn't make it in a _real _army, got hisself kicked out on his gorram ass. What was the charge again, roughing up a superior officer? Oh, right. Fella was having a good ol' time with one of his bleedin' corporals wasn't he?" Sammy shoved Del back as the man knelt down to get a better view of their new goods. "You gonna get all saintly on us now?"

Sammy said nothing, hating himself for the need to sign on with this gang of thugs, but no one else would have taken him in as they had. Muscle was one thing, but skilled muscle was something else entirely, and Sammy had once been one of the best in his squad. Staring at the clearly disoriented woman for a moment, he flinched as Hobs viciously dragged her to her feet.

"Come on girly, I got a nice warm mattress waitin' for you." The man's rancid breath wasn't helping her nerves, let alone the look in his eyes, which spoke of what he had in mind for her if she allowed herself to be dragged away.

"Release me!" The girl shouted, yanking her arm away from the brute before slamming her open palm into the bald man's face. What was left of his head was separated from his shoulders, as his body slammed into the alley wall, plus the three walls behind it, with enough force to leave a trail of destruction through the flimsy material he had hit.

"Christ al' mighty!" Quickly aiming his leg iron at the fearsome woman in front of him, Del found a shiny new hole between his eyes, before he slumped to the ground in a heap.

Sammy glared at the now limp form over the smoking barrel of his pistol. He had never truly liked those two, but sometimes you did what you had to just to breathe another day. When he turned to the girl, he held his gun up towards the sky, his finger away from the hair trigger. "You alright?"

"Why?" The woman asked, not about to lower her guard, her hands up in a defensive stance that was both foreign and familiar to her at the same time. "You just killed your only remaining ally. Foolish."

"It ain't the first fong luh thing I've done, trust me. And to call that bastard an ally is….downright insultin'. Necessity dictates, as they say. Needed someone with a bigger stick than me to watch my back, to put a _very _long story short." The man pointed to the now headless Hobs and the deathly silent Del before putting his pistol back into its holster on his hip with the practiced ease of one long associated with the weapon. "You take what ya want, I reckon you need it more 'an me. I'd be more careful with whatever gorram fancy training you got in the service, or with the Independents. Hell, doesn't bother me none either way. Word of advice, y'all get someplace safe, ya here?" With a tug of his hat, the man quickly walked out of the alley, intent on getting as far from the bodies and this dangerous woman as his feet could carry him.

Slowly lowering her hands, she kept her blue eyes on the former soldier's back until he wandered away. "Wise words to live by it would seem." She whispered to herself, unsure what she was going to do now. With a slight grin, she recalled the man's words. "Necessity dictates."

After stripping the bodies of everything of value, she made it a point of smashing the scant remains of the armor she wore into little pieces and scattering them as far as she could, knowing she didn't want anyone to get their hands on it. Although _why_ she did this, she couldn't rightly say, only that it had made sense to her. The clothes she had taken didn't fit as well as she'd like, but it was better than nothing. Cinching her stolen belt as tight as possible, after she tucked the several sizes too big shirt in her pants, she looked to where the man had exited the dingy alley.

It wasn't until she made her way out of the alley that she noticed something was wrong. Her ears filled with a screeching cacophony of voices and sounds from every direction. The 'tunnel vision' of her adrenaline high now gone, her focus wasn't limited solely to what could aid her chances of survival. A ship passing overhead did little to drown out a conversation from thirty feet away in the other direction, or the sound of a fire crackling fifty yards behind her. Looking at her own hand as pain radiated through her skull at the sensory overload, the woman realized she could see the bones in the limb as she clenched and unclenched her fingers. _You know what this is. Focus! Block out everything but what you need to hear and smell and see! _Slowly, she managed to regain control over her overstimulated senses, and hoped no one had noticed her reaction to her surroundings. Wandering for a time, she really couldn't say how long, brought unsettling thoughts. _Alright, I am lost and alone. Worry about survival first and everything else second._ _Weakness is not an option, not here. I will not last a day otherwise. I need to find... _The woman paused mid step, realizing she had absolutely no idea _what_ to do or _where_ to go. A gentle, cheery voice snapped the bewildered woman out of her thoughts.

"You're comin' with us." While the girl's statement hadn't been directed at her, the stranger still stopped and stared at the exchange that took place between the young girl and a grandfatherly looking gentleman in front of a ship, its cargo bay ramp lowered and almost beckoning her to come aboard. While the ship was the ugliest piece of space debris she had ever seen, the woman still couldn't help but admire the thing all the same. So focused on the odd ship, she didn't even notice the older man looking at her until he spoke up.

"You alright miss? You seem a bit dazed, dare I say lost?" Compassionate eyes, glinting with just the slightest hint of amusement, seemed to stare into her very soul.

"I am fine old man. Just...distracted. Excuse me." Pulling her blue gaze away from the vessel, she rapidly started walking, her current direction of no real importance to her. A loud annoyed scoff caused her to turn and glare at the kindly grey haired gentleman.

The smile had remained, but it had lost some of its cheer from a moment ago. "A beauty _and _a terrible liar to boot. Forgive my forwardness, but I think it would be wise if you didn't wander back into town. It's...rather unpleasant to the ill prepared. And you have that disoriented look about you, like a stumbling newborn foal. Makes you an easy mark for pick pockets or worse."

_While he might be right, I've already learned I can hold my own against the scum of this place._ Even so, she didn't know her limits, or how long it might take for the authorities to notice her rather strong handed approach against said scum. _Perhaps leaving this place is a good choice? Another population center might be less crime ridden at least. But, I will no doubt have to compensate them somehow. _She eyed the meager few possessions she had on her, plus a ragged blade salvaged from the damaged armor, sheathed in her boot. Dels' gun was strapped to her hip, but it was in such disrepair that she was worried about firing it and having it blow up in her hand for her trouble.

"Ah, I know that look. Light on funds are we? There's a story that comes to mind, about the Good Samaritan. If you'd let me, I'd be happy to pay your way miss, at least until you figure out where you're planning to go from here." Book's generosity didn't go unnoticed, by either the young girl who was eying the strange pair, or the woman herself.

The young girl now looked mildly suspicious as she crossed her arms, and gave the man an almost dewey eyed look of betrayal. "Wait...didn't ya just say ya didn't have a lot of coin not a minute ago?"

The girl was ignored for the moment as the raven haired woman focused on the 'generous' man patiently staring at her. _What does he want from me? Most likely the same thing as those scum in the alley...no, his heartbeat has stayed steady and even this whole time. He's hiding nothing. At least….nothing at present. _Despite how strange it was to her to know with such certainty the self proclaimed preacher wasn't planning anything amiss, the woman gave a slight nod of her head to indicate she'd allow him to help her, for now at least.

"Good. Now Miss, Kaylee was it? Must of had a senior moment, ah yes, I believe I can indeed give an adequate fair for both myself and my quiet new friend here." He leaned in closer to the young girl, opening a small box with a grin on his face. "Plus a rather nice bonus." She stared down in awe at the honest-to-god strawberries the man was proudly displaying.

"Oh grandpa." Kaylee grinned widely, her concerns now long forgotten, having not expected to see strawberries held right in front of her. "You just went and made my week! And Serenity's got plentya room to spare, yer friend is more 'an welcome."

"I never married." Shepherd replied, but he smiled all the same despite the assumption. Coming from Kaylee, it was more of a compliment than an unintentional insult. Turning to his 'new friend', the Shepherd beckoned her over as he took his own step forward, more than a little excited to see the inside of the Firefly class transport before them. "Come on then, let's see the accommodations shall we Miss..." He patiently waited for a name to pour forth from her lips, but was still waiting as she brushed past him without a word. "Introductions later then."

"Sure is quiet all right. She in trouble or somethin'? Cap'n 'ill tan my hide if I let-" Kaylee's eyes took on a sudden glow as she spotted the fanciest looking gentleman she had ever seen. "Well hello there." With the slightest of acknowledgements, the suited man, Simon as he called himself, quickly got himself and his cargo aboard with barely a glance her way. _At least the Shepherd was nice, can't say the same for the rest of this lot._

"Please be careful with that." The gentleman said, as his belongings were parked in the cargo hold on top of the mule. Briefly looking over his rose colored sunglasses at a raven haired woman at the other end of the hold, the man shivered despite the heat, having an uncontrollable urge to hide the moment he set eyes on her. The feeling passed as quickly as it appeared, but he made a mental note not to get too close if he could help it. Something about her screamed Alliance to him, but judging from her ragged appearance, she hadn't been around them for some time.

So completely distracted by the strange woman, he didn't even notice when a far more plain clothed individual jostled him as he carried his luggage on board. "Hey, 'cuse me mister, gotta get through here." Simon immediately moved aside, earning a quick word of thanks from the man as he passed by. His gaze quickly turned to the woman on the far end of the hold, noticing how she was observing even the subtlest details around her. _I'll have to keep an eye on her. If she's an undercover officer like me, there might be some trouble in regards to the reward for the Tams. Maybe I should have went with a ragged appearance as well?_ Shaking his head since there was no point in worrying about it now, Dobson moved on. If he had kept looking at her, he might have noticed that she had started to look at him for a moment before letting her gaze wander elsewhere.

_This ship might not make it to another city, let alone out of the atmosphere. Perhaps I should- _The raven haired stranger's thought were interrupted by the arrival of the last members of the ship's crew. Three of them, two men and a woman of various ages. Two of them struck her as outright dangerous, while the duster wearing individual struck her as a different kind of dangerous. _The giant is their hired muscle. The woman and the man next to her have a history together. Fellow soldiers perhaps, going by the way she defers to him as 'sir'._

_Why do I get the feelin' today's going to end badly?_ _Maybe Zoe was right, Badger probably did wave a few officers our way. _Malcolm Reynolds had taken one look at the collection of guests on his boat, and immediately got the impression he had invited trouble on his ship. "All our passengers accounted for Kaylee? We best be on our way. Wash, is our 'ambassador' back yet?" His eyes immediately settled on the only person staring back at him, already getting a particular bad vibe from the fine looking blue eyed woman.

"Just docked not ten minutes ago Mal." Wash replied over the ship's PA system.

Shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment, Mal hit the ramp control and watched as the ship quickly sealed itself up. "Alright then, get me some sky Wash."

"Better hold on folks. We are lifting off. Now would be a good time to cross those fingers and toes, provided ya have all of 'em." The cheerful pilot said before shutting down the PA, moments before the rumble of the engines settled over them as they made the break for atmo. The trembling stopped almost as quickly as it started.

_Too late to change my mind now. Out of everyone on this strange ship, why do I get the feeling I'm not the most secretive one here?_ Her gaze had revealed more than most people would have noticed under normal circumstances. The outline of at least two weapons on the plain clothed man hadn't escaped her notice, nor had the fact the giant of a man had three knives on his person, a pistol in the back of his pants, and a heavy rifle on his back which he unslung as he disappeared into the passenger dorms upstairs. It was the large steel box however, that drew the woman's interest the most since she could detect a faint but steady heartbeat coming from within. Whatever the box was lined with prevented her from seeing its contents. The owner's wary glance in her direction only bolstered her suspicions. _Now what could you possibly be hiding?_

Mistaking the woman's gaze to be one of concern, Book interrupted her thoughts as he stopped next to her for a moment. "Don't look so worried child. These old ships are pretty reliable, if you happen to have an excellent mechanic to keep her in good repair." At the radiant smile he received from Kaylee on her way to the engine room, the Shepherd let a knowing grin appear on his face for a moment as he moved to the passenger dorms as well, planning to settle in.

_I should have taken my chances on the ground. _Opening the hatch to her compartment, she quickly looked the spartan room over, and sat down on the stiff, unyielding bed. She was relatively safe at the moment, and there was no need to worry about the local authorities at least. Now there was just the problem of not knowing anything about her surroundings, and precious little about herself. _Maybe I should start with something relatively easy. Alright, concentrate, what is your name?_

She stared in silence for what felt like hours, listening to and watching, the others aboard with her strangely enhanced senses, while not being able to even answer that one simple question, no matter how hard she willed herself to. _What good is a soldier that can't even- ah progress. A soldier, a warrior. At least I will fit in with the highly armed passengers and crew on this vessel. Even the 'Companion' I saw come from her shuttle earlier wasn't without her defensive measures._ She wondered at the massive death wish the captain must have had to call someone such a derogatory name, but she merely shook her head and didn't let his lack of manners bother her. It wasn't her concern anyway since she planned to leave the first chance she had. There was no need to get involved in their affairs any more than she absolutely had to.

Except a voice in the back of her head said otherwise. _Something is terribly wrong with this world. These people are so...primitive and cruel, and full of secrets. Not one person on this ship is who they say they are, except perhaps the naive young mechanic. I should see to her well being if need be. _The thought surprised her, having only felt revulsion and distrust towards most of the people around her from the moment she woke up. Again, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, and she wasn't surprised to 'see' it was the 'Shepherd'.

"I hear tell there is going to be a sit down meal in the dining hall, would you care to join us Miss?" When the door slid open before him, Book smiled and gestured in the direction of the decent sized kitchen and dining area he had found earlier. "There's quite a bountiful feast to be had." The glow in his eyes hinted at the fact he had helped create the feast in question, and the woman couldn't help but offer a brief smile at his continued honesty and generosity to everyone around him, herself included.

"Thank you Shepherd Book. I'll be there shortly." With a happy grin on his face, the man nodded to her and went on his way. _Perhaps that one can be trusted as well, only time will prove if this is true. _Staring at herself in the room's small mirror, she tried to force out the hardness in her gaze, finding it unsettling. Realization quickly set in as to why everyone around her had been looking at her strangely. The dirt smudges on her cheeks and down her neck did little to mar her natural beauty, cold as it was. _Even I think I'm capable of terrible things, why wouldn't they?_

_Because you HAVE done terrible things, all in the name of protecting those weaker than yourself._ The voice sounded like her own, but it had an emotionless, icy quality to it, one that went further in unsettling her already frayed nerves. Suddenly, she found herself wondering if she truly wanted to fully remember the woman staring back at her. _You will, one way or another, you WILL remember who you once were. _The certainty was scary enough, but it was what she saw next that scared her more. For the briefest moment, the woman thought she saw her reflection flashing her a razor thin smile, but when she blinked, it was gone.

Taking a steadying breath, the woman filled her cupped hands with water from the equally small sink, and splashed her face, hoping getting some of the dirt off would clear her head and get rid of the image of what she had thought she had seen. _I will be who I choose to be, nothing more, nothing less._

The ice cold voice pierced her mind once again, mocking her attempt to keep a cool head. _Keep deluding yourself. The reward will be all the sweeter when you fall._

_Be silent!_ Spider cracks raced along the now broken mirror and dented wall as she slowly lowered her raised fist. The voice fell silent, but she had a feeling whoever that other woman was, she'd return sooner or later. Leaning heavily against the sink, she took several more steadying breaths, needing to be calm for what she hoped would be a mildly informative meal. _I need to stay calm above all else. Panicking is a coward's escape, not a soldier's._

"Did anyone else feel that?" Wash asked, having thought he had felt his ship tremble. But at his wife's puzzled look, he shrugged and continued his job of getting them across the black.

Whether it was her own determination, or the fact the 'other woman' had fallen silent of her own accord, she was left alone to attend the meal without incident. Well, without personal incident at least. It didn't take long for her to realize that the giant among the crew was just as rough as he appeared, and that her earlier assessment of the captain wasn't far off when he ordered 'Jayne' out of the dining hall after he openly insulted Kaylee and one of the other guests. _Odd, he did not strike me as the caring type. He protects his crew fiercely, he is far more loyal to them than I would have initially imagined._

"You been awfully quiet darlin', never did get your name neither." Mal raised an eyebrow when she didn't immediately answer his question. "You should really do a better job of hiding that pistol bulge. I'll be takin' that off your hands. Guess you missed the 'no weapons on my boat' talk." She noticed his hand start to edge towards the gun on his belt. "Oh, and if you're Alliance folk, please do say so now, and _not_ later. Either way, I expect a mighty entertaining story outta you any moment now."

_Damn! I forgot about that ridiculous weapon! Tell him the truth or risk exposure. _With no time to decide, she chose to be completely honest. "I woke up in an alley this morning….I have no memory of who I was before then." Utensils clattered all around the table as everyone's jaw dropped at her blunt honesty. She just kept politely eating as she felt their stares burning into her.

_Having gorram Fed partakin' in my rations woulda been better, unnervin'ly crazy ain't my cup a tea. _Mal's jaw worked frantically as he stared at the obviously insane person across the table from him. It wasn't the story he had expected, needless to say. At least if she had been an Alliance spy, he'd know what to expect, and what to do with the woman.

Luckily for her, the resident Shepherd took pity on the woman before he could get one word out. "That would explain why you seemed so lost when I first saw you miss." Book finally said, drawing everyone's gaze to him.

"She did seem awfully confused and such, wandering around the docks like she was." Kaylee agreed, earning a frown from Mal and Zoe, but she merely blushed at their looks. "Just sayin' is all."

The young, well dressed man at the table, Simon, slowly got to his feet, a badly hidden look of concern plastered on his face. "I've suddenly lost my appetite. Um, could I be allowed to check on my cargo now?"

"Wash, take our guest to the hold. I'm thinkin' Zoe and I are stayin' right here for the time bein'." The woman had no doubt at all that they were staying behind to keep an eye on her. "Get all comfy and such with our interestin' guest."

The other man they had taken on suddenly raised a hand to get the sighing pilot's attention. "Oh, would it be a bother if I joined you?" _Better try to send a message to the nearest Alliance cruiser before things get any more tense. I might not get another chance._

Wash just shook his head in annoyance, and waved for the man to follow them. "I'm already missing my dinner, so sure no bother at all."

One stern look from her Captain was enough to fill Kaylee with the intense need to be anywhere but at the table. "I'll just...get to fixin' that broken port stabilizer assembly. We still need that new compression coil Cap'n and-" Mal's pointing at the hatchway was far less subtle than his glare, as the engineer darted out of the room.

"I think I'll finish my meal right here Captain. Gotta have an impartial jury if you plan on having a proper lynching." Book wasn't so easily discouraged as he calmly eyed the three of them.

As much as he _wanted_ to argue, he got the impression that any argument he'd try to throw the old man's way would fall on deaf ears, and merely crossed his arms in annoyance. _Knew I should have looked at those profiles closer before leavin'. _Once most of the table's occupants had cleared out, the expected interrogation started, with Mal leading the 'dance'. "So. You must really think I'm some corn fed backbirth from a no account world, spinning that load of fu luh go se and thinkin' I'd believe it for more 'an the blink of an eye."

She made no threatening gestures as she calmly stood and put her empty plate away, making it a point to keep her hands in plain sight as much as possible. "As hard as it is for you to believe me Captain Reynolds, it is the truth." She knew no amount of telling her story would convince him, but it didn't stop her from trying. "I have no record, no identification, and the items I came with are all that I currently possess. You'll recall I came with no luggage, or baggage of any kind. If you wish to search me, you are welcome to do so. But you will only find a knife, and the pistol you mentioned, which I stole from some less than reputable people."

"Something tells me these 'less than reputable people' aren't busy breathing right now sir. She moves like a well trained professional. Alliance military trained most likely." Zoe added, her hand having since fallen to the side arm on her belt, following her Captain's example. An Alliance soldier, retired or otherwise, was trouble they couldn't afford, especially now.

"She don't seem the type to fight for a cause, so I'd bet on you bein' right Zoe." Mal's eye never left the equally intense blue stare across the table from him. "Why don't you just spit out the truth and be done with it? If there's shootin' be to done, rather get it over and done with if it's all the same to you."

"Perhaps she has, and you simply refuse to hear it Captain?" Book asked, honestly believing his guest's story for what it was. While it was unusual, it wasn't unheard of for someone to lose their memory after surviving some kind of traumatic event or head injury.

"And perhaps I'm the King of all Londinium and I wear a shiny hat?" Mal sarcastically replied, only confirming the fact he didn't believe a word of her story.

"You do not seem fond of hats Captain. And I wouldn't need to resort to shooting to deal with you, or your first mate, or the dimwitted mercenary you have on your payroll." She still handed over the gun she had mentioned, butt first, which Zoe quickly grabbed out of her hand. She sighed when Zoe held out her hand again after handing the gun over to her captain, and she removed her knife as well. "However, the truth is as I have already said. If you want someone to shoot however, I would look no further than Mr. Dobson. He is currently armed, and I have a feeling he is after someone on this ship. Although, Simon isn't above suspicion, since he has someone or something, alive in the cargo container he brought onboard with him. It's the only explanation as to why he kept on looking at it with badly disguised concern." She wasn't about to mention the fact she could still hear the faint heartbeat in said container from here.

"Huh?!" Mal shouted as he bolted from his chair and made a beeline for the cargo hold.

Zoe glared at the woman running next to her as they chased after the irritated Captain. "You think you coulda mentioned this a tad sooner maybe?"

"Captain, you might want to get down here. Right now would be nice, because I'm highly allergic to bullets." Wash interrupted their dash to the cargo hold, only adding to the urgency of the situation.

"Please stay out of my way. I will deal with the situation." _Time to see if my agility matches my apparently enhanced strength and senses._ Before Mal or Zoe could give a colorful response to her polite request, their resident 'amnesiac' disappeared in a blur of speed.

Mal just stared blankly for a moment at the empty space in front of them. "I...I am _awake_? Right? Please tell me this is just my gorram sleep deprived moon brain playin' tricks."

"Sorry sir, no such luck." Was all Zoe could say as she blinked her eyes several times, having no idea what to think of what had just taken place. When they arrived in the cargo hold, their earlier surprise at the woman's unnatural speed was pushed to the wayside as, sure enough, Dobson had the doctor and Wash at gunpoint.

Dobson had missed the woman's sudden appearance, and so mistakenly assumed she was not a threat to his well being. As if to confirm just how idiotic he was, Dobson addressed her directly, revealing how truly desperate he must be. "Officer, thank you for coming down here. Help me get the doctor in cuffs. After he tells us where his sister is, half the bounty is as good as yours. No point in being greedy, not with the generous reward being offered for their arrest."

"Is that what you believe, that I'm _your _ally? You are a fool, son of Dobson." Dobson's confident smirk died when he laid eyes on the cold as ice blue glare that was leveled his way. Whatever doubts Malcolm and Zoe had of their resident insane woman's loyalties were blown away in the next two seconds.

Kaylee had managed to stumble into the tense situation at the worst time possible, and instantly got the jumpy Alliance man's attention. "Hey...what's goin-" Dobson spun and fired, only to find that the frowning woman was still directly in front of him, a ripped shirt the only apparent casualty from his panicked shot. Dobson didn't have time to gasp in surprise when he was picked up off the floor and lifted with one hand, his pistol efficiently wrenched from his grasp and tossed aside.

"You would have killed her. You are a weak willed fool, and not worth the recycled air you're breathing." Tightening the iron grip on his neck, Dobson futilely attempted to free himself as he slammed his fists into her face, a terrified expression plastered on his face as his knuckles came back bloody for the effort. Her unmarked gaze merely smirked back at the slowly asphyxiating man. "What do you think is the best punishment for attempting to murder one of your crew, Captain?"

Dobson knew he'd be getting no help from Reynolds, as his fading vision momentarily flicked to the angered Captain. "Well, there's plentya schools of thought on the subject, but I reckon you feel free to just keep on keepin' on till he stops kicking. He _did _just try to shoot my mechanic after all, and a good one is mighty gorram hard to find, out these parts." Grim humor aside, a threat to his own life, he could handle, but a threat to one of his crew? That was another thing altogether in his book.

She barely felt the hand gently resting on her shoulder as Book softly spoke to her. "Put him down miss. You don't want to go down this road."

"Give me one good reason." Dobson's struggles had since started to stop from oxygen deprivation, and she didn't have to scan his heart and lungs to know they were slowing down. Another thirty seconds, and they'd stop completely, unless she tightened her grip then and there. The urge was there, all she had to do was tighten her fingers another fraction of an inch, and it'd be all over for this pathetic excuse of a man.

"Because you would have done it already if you were like him. You have a code, one even now you're trying to uphold while resisting the urge to carry out what you believe to be a well deserved end. But you know, deep down, it'd be nothing short of murder. You are _not _a murderer child, I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know _what _I am." She finally whispered in reply, but she let Dobson drop to the deck before he died in her grasp. The man gasped for a breath that he was finally able to take, but no one was paying any attention to him since all eyes were on her.

"What in the ruttin' hell..." Jayne decided then to make an appearance, standing on the balcony with his gun pointed at the woman standing over the still gasping Dobson.

Wash let out a relieved, gleeful laugh at the confusion on the gun hand's face. "Nice to see you up and about Jayne, you missed the fun though."

"Jayne, lower the weapon and get down here. We got ourselves a nice plump Purple Belly to tie up. And you…." Mal was torn between shooting her, and slapping her on the back for saving his mechanic's life. "Stop with the creepifyin' heroics and what not. You're damaging my delicate calm nature somethin' fierce."

"No promises Captain." The briefest flicker of a smile appeared on her face, glad to see that things might be working in her favor at last as she pulled her shirt to the side, surprised to see a small dark circular bruise appearing on her bare skin. _I'm insane, why would I expect not to be harmed by a gunshot? The round must have bounced off a rib….._ Her rationalization rang hollow, even to her own ears.

"Let me take a look at that." Simon never got the chance to get close as Mal grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the nearest crate.

"Might want to worry more about _why _he was after you doc. Let's take a peek at your cargo before you patch up the woman who probably just saved my gorram engineer's life! Surely you won't mind none." Mal roughly shoved the highly distressed man away from him and headed for Simon's crate.

Jayne took that as his cue to restrain the good doctor, just as he started desperately shouting at Reynolds. "No! Don't!" Mal had since walked over to Simon's crate and kicked the lid off before the words were out of his mouth.

"Huh. Don't rightly see that everyday. Guess you were right." Mal said to the strange woman behind him. "You still in a killin' mood? Because I think we got ourselves a slaver here on top of the Alliance mole gaspin' on my deck. You done right by me and mine so far, so you can have this particular bit of satisfaction."

The adrenaline had since left her system, and she was far more willing to talk now as she noted the scared look on the doctor's face. _He's not afraid for himself….he's afraid for whoever is in that box. _"Let's see what he has to say first." She finally said, surprising the Captain, his first mate, and Kaylee as she looked to Simon next. Her next words were delivered in a tone of voice that had even Jayne shivering as a chill ran down his spine. "Explain, now."

"I'd follow her advice son. This is a rather serious situation you've brought down on us all." Even Book was wondering about the doctor's innocence, and it showed on his weathered face.

"She's my sister!" Jayne only tightened his grip on the man as he tried to lunge towards the opened crate. "I had to put her in cryo stasis in order to keep her hidden. Please, I need to sedate her, she's going to wake up any moment an-" An ear splitting scream filled the entire cargo hold as a young girl suddenly sprang out of the crate, clutching at her chest and shivering from the intense cold around her.

Inara, still stunned by the rapid turn of events, had been observing everything from the balcony overlooking the cargo hold, and had ran back to her shuttle to get a blanket for the girl the moment she had woken up. Handing it over to Simon, the doctor wrapped his sister in the rather large and richly embroidered material, gently cupping her face in his hands and rapidly whispering reassurances to her. "Is she going to be okay doctor?"

"What I want to know, why you had her hidden doc? You got a captive audience, so why don't you start spinning your tale before you take a brief walk outside." The look that passed between Mal, Zoe, and the strange woman didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the crew, save for Simon who was too preoccupied with his rambling sister.

"Let's get her to your medical bay. His explanation can wait a few minutes." No one was stupid enough to argue with her after displaying her superhuman abilities against Dobson, and Simon was all

too agreeable to get his sister to some form of safety, even if it was temporary.

Only a handful of minutes later, after the girl had been dressed and tucked into bed in the medical bay, did the crew and passengers, minus a certain restrained and gagged mole, gather in the dining hall once more. The girl's self designated guardian stayed with her while the rather loud yelling and harsh tones commenced, making the dark haired woman rub her ears in annoyance while she kept track of their ongoing debate. Which seemed more like a colossal argument than anything else to her. "Lily?" Turning her head to gaze at the girl, the argument in the dining hall was forgotten when 'River's' gaze met hers. Sitting up on the small bed, River repeated her inquiry. "Lily?"

"Is that what you'd like to call me?" It was a good as name as any she supposed. Taking a step closer to the obviously scared and confused young girl, the newly christened 'Lily' felt the urge to tuck a strand of River's hair back into place, but she pulled her hand back before she did. "Are you well? What is your story young one?"

"As well as unwell can be, but you know this already. You can't not know with ears like yours. Just as I know you." The enigmatic response was the last thing Lily had expected, and the penetrating gaze was its own kind of unnerving. "Lily is better than the Commander. Cold hearted power, bathing in blood. Wanted billions dead, for the righteous millions, more worthy of laughing and crying. Dying world, dying people, and one sought to change what it meant to be alive." Behind the riddles, something rang true about what River had said. "Lily...purity and beauty."

Lily internally shuddered, knowing exactly who this 'Commander' was. _Don't name her. Names have power, and she'd attack me like the vicious predator I know she is if she ever learned it._ However Lily seemed to know this somehow, and she wasn't about to question her own intuition as she 'heard' a growl in the back of her mind, as if the 'Commander' was angry at being denied a chance to do exactly what she feared she would.

A gleaming smile only set Lily's nerves on edge. "Don't be afraid. You want to be afraid, but you don't have to be anymore. Lily sent you here." Looking at River with renewed interest, the girl's knowing gaze wasn't as unnerving as it once was. "He confidently speaks, 'A good death, is its own reward.' She pounced, controls moving forward in a short eternity, but the Commander was held back by Lily. She saw an opportunity, and exploited it, as had been taught to the cold one before she was set loose on her first field of blood. The Commander would have won, let hope wither and die for the local primitives, if not for Lily."

_I am only in this strange place because I am mentally ill?_ Lily managed to stay relatively calm at this ominous piece of news, not overly surprised given her current mental state. She could hear a voice that sounded like her, yet wasn't, after all. _At least it seems that my illness saved lives instead of taking them. _"How do you know so much little one?" Lily finally asked, barely able to contain the dozens of questions she had in that moment. _No. I will not sate my curiosity at the possible expense of the safety of those around me._

"Never ask the question you don't want the answer to." River replied, the sing song quality in her voice hard to miss. Lily's blue eyes snapped up at the gentle smile on the young girl's face.

_Either she is incredibly observant, far more so than her brother, or she just heard my thoughts...I'm getting overly paranoid. Most likely a part of my condition. _It felt as if she could hear the wisp of cruel mocking laughter in the back of her mind.

_You might want to consider the fact the government in this reality tortured and experimented on her for a reason. Being a psychic is a good reason. The potential of such a powerful soldier, with the proper 'training' in place, would be limitless. Give her back to them, let her become what she was meant to be. Don't be a weakling like the traitorous father and his abomination of a child._

Lily's answer was simple, but right to the point. _No. You WILL NOT use me to harm her._

_Then you're a fool then, just a different kind of fool. They won't give up the hunt for their property, and if they find out about you, they won't give up the hunt for us either._

"If you want to be, you can be just as strong as the child of hope and his father. You don't need to fear _her _anymore, no matter how loud she gets. Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

Lily barely stopped herself from giving the young girl, who was obviously far more than she appeared, an appreciative nod. _Thank you River. That is how I will always see her, powerless to harm anyone. She is a shadow tormenting me, nothing more._

_If it helps you sleep at night, I invite you to carry on the delusion. However, you will pay for what you have done. My only purpose in life is now gone because of you. Destroying you, and all that you care about, is all that I have left._ Despite the cold edge to _her _voice, Lily couldn't help but notice she didn't sound as confident as before, almost verging on despondent.

"Y'all gettin' comfy I see. Nice to know you two are gettin' along. Need a word with ya, alone." Lily knew better than to argue with the Captain as he waited for her to join him out in the hallway. It was a welcome distraction anyway, so it made her decision even easier.

"Yes Captain Reynolds. Will you be alright little one?" River nodded before laying back down, pulling the blanket tighter around her small form before she started to drift off again.

"Lily will be back. 'Bad', in the Latin, likes you, not _her_. He would die quickly. She liked to break their spines, lungs filling with blood." River said, her voice already heavy with sleep by that point.

"Well that ain't a horribly unsettling way of talkin' at all." Mal said cringing for a moment, before he quickly turned his wary attention and gaze to the woman walking next to him. "And Lily huh? Mighty fine name."

_Why do I get the feeling she was talking about me?_ "Before you jump to any conclusions, it's the name she gave me."

_Is she really strong enough to break a man's spine with her bare hands? Wouldn't surprise me at this point. _"Wasn't about to jump anyplace, was just gonna talk with ya was all, away from the children folk." _Wonder if I could even get out a manly scream of warning if she goes rabid on me._

Looking over her shoulder as the med bay door shut behind her, Lily didn't immediately meet Mal's suspicious gaze which he was desperately trying to keep to sideways glances out of the corner of his eye. He had every reason to be wary of her. They all did. "She's far more than a child. She knows me better than I know myself after only a few minutes with her. Something terrible was done to her, of that I have no doubt."

"Well ain't we just chock full o' crazy, dangerous, and creepy like persons. We got moon brain and what, super crazy woman to worry about now? And don't even get me started with that Alliance fella. Had a fun talk with him, Fed squirmed real nice. Wanted to get me an ear though. I'm still scratching my head as to why we haven't sent him out the airlock though." Jayne grumbled as he stomped up behind Lily, one of his biggest guns strapped on his back. After witnessing the strange woman take a shot to the chest with only a bruise to show for it, the gun hand wasn't about to take a chance if he needed to put her down.

_Wonder if everyone should start carrying the heavy artillery...not like she'd notice that in a heartbeat. _"Because I'm a man with an over abundance of compassion. And the airlock is jammed. Already tried fixin' it myself. Sneakin' suspicion that a certain kindly hearted young girl done sabotaged it."

"She did, I heard her working at the airlock from here, as I heard your 'conversation' while I was talking with River. I will take any punishment you see fit in her place, but I get the impression you'd rather shoot off your own hand before harming a hair on Kaylee's head. Sometimes, a good deed, is it's own reward." The growl Lily heard was far deeper than before, but it only made her smile to know the Commander's words had been twisted to suit her needs.

"Huh. So on top of bein' creepyfyingly fast and able to bench press a man with one hand, you have excellent hearing. Guess ain't no point in trying to fool ya then, so I'll just come out and say it. So long as you don't give me a reason not to trust ya, you're welcome to stay and work for your passage. Good engineer is like an honest politician, gorram near impossible to find, and Kaylee's one of the best I've seen. Could always use another gun hand, what knows their way around a fight, and I get the impression you've seen your fair share. Any other skills I should know about, 'fore I set ya loose on my boat?" _Like an insatiable urge to kill me and mine at the drop of a pointy hat?_

"I can see the internal structure of objects and people. I can also see that Jayne's heart rate has sped up, yet yours remains mostly steady." Lily peered closer at him for a moment and he just _knew_ she was ogling his man parts. "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly did they remove that nerve cluster in your back? An old war wound perhaps?"

Mal blinked once in surprise, but grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment at having to tell about that particular war wound. "Pulse grenade, destroyed most of that cluster, had the rest moved to the side a bit." Mal rested a hand on his chin as he pondered an interesting thought. "You wouldn't happen to have anything against takin' a peek inside vaults and such would you?"

Having heard what these people normally did, and having long since discovered the cargo stashed away in a secret compartment in the cargo hold, Lily considered Mal's offer for a few moments before giving him her answer. "You take what work you can find, and having me onboard your 'jobs' would no doubt save you much trouble. I will not invade someone's privacy, otherwise we will be 'shiny', I believe the term is here." Jayne grumbled in disappointment, but Lily and Malcolm ignored him.

The most charming smile Lily had seen on the Captain's face made its appearance, and she found it hard not to roll her eyes at his obvious attempt to try and sweep her off her feet. "Well darlin' you seem to know everything about me...seems an unfair advantage don't ya think?"

"I prefer having the advantage in all things. So the answer to your crude attempt at seducing me is a polite no, Captain. Perhaps if you used less derogatory language around Inara she might help you in such matters." Mal appeared to be desperately trying to form any kind of sentence as a red tinge took over his ruggedly handsome face.

Jayne let out a loud grunt of laughter at the sight of his blushing boss. "She's got you pegged Cap'n."

"You're not helpin' Jayne." It was apparently Mal's turn to roll his eyes as he glared at the smiling merc.

"So how's that sweet young thing doin'?" Jayne peered into the med bay, Mal's eyes widening at the leer on the hired gun's face, knowing this was not going to be pleasant if he knew Lily half as well as he thought he did. "Still moon brain crazy as ever?" A hand slammed into the wall in front of Jayne, causing a sizable dent to appear.

"Ok, tell me you felt that one honey." Wash sounded alarmed, and Zoe nodded her head as she left the cockpit. "I'll just stay here then."

"There is no point in being polite with you. So let me be blunt. Your strangely feminine name will be far _less_ strange if I catch you laying a finger on that young girl." Lily didn't have to let her icy glare fall on the mercenary for her message to be heard loud and clear. Jayne self consciously put his hands in front of himself as she glanced down for a moment. "Not that would be making _much_ of an alteration."

Instead of the usual growl, Lily was surprised to hear an amused chuckle in the back of her mind. _At least we agree on something, weakling, even if our reasons differ. Leaving him intact is highly disappointing though._

"I'm gonna go now...I'll be in ma bunk. You ain't gonna use yer creepiness on me." Jayne's next word almost sounded pleading at best. "Right?"

Making a show of cracking her knuckles one at a time, Lily gave the leary man a nod. "As long as my name is not heard from your room, you have nothing to fear."

"Okay then...Zoe it is." Jayne almost yelped when he turned to leave and practically bounced off his 'fantasy woman.' "Oh hi there Zoe." Jayne more or less sprinted past Mal's first mate as if his ass was on fire, leaving Zoe looking confused by the mercenary's sudden disappearance.

"I _really_ didn't need to know that. And don't ask." Was all Mal said to his first mate's puzzled expression before turning back to Lily, newfound respect easy to see in his gaze. "Never thought I'd see him run so quick from a woman. Maybe this business with Patience won't be so messy with you around after all. Feel like takin' a walk outside with us when we land on Whitefall?"

"As I heard tell, it _is _her turn to get shot." Zoe added in, earning a slightly annoyed glance from her captain.

"But I was shot today." Lily countered, rubbing her still sore side, and not in any particular hurry to get shot twice in the same day.

Mal made a big show of taking a look at her bruise, getting a tad close for Lily's taste, but she suffered the incorrigible man in silence. "Hmm...looks more like a scratch at best, certainly don't count as no gut shot. 'Sides', you wouldn't be going in without armor, I'm not in any hurry to see how tough you are just yet Lily." If she didn't know it would have most likely dislocated the man's jaw, she would have slapped his widely grinning face.

Zoe's frown and crossed arms were a less the subtle clue about how wise she thought Mal's plan was. "Are you sure that's wise sir? No offense, but as we saw earlier, she ain't exactly the subtle type."

"I will not act unless ordered to do so, unless I feel the need to defend myself, or those I've aligned myself with. Is this satisfactory?" Folding her hands behind her back, the image of her being a soldier in her past life was reinforced for both Mal and Zoe.

Mal grinned and slapped his hands together before rubbing them. "Okay then, time to get changed. Might as well not waste time headin' back to quarters." He took a quick step back at Lily's intense blue glower. "Just kidding! Your sense a humor could use a bit of improvement."

"I didn't think it was funny either sir." Zoe said after crossing her arms and giving the man a glare of her own. "Come on, I'll show you to the armory, since it seems the Captain has a bad case of his brain being missing."

"Is he always this misogynistic? Or do I bring it out in him?" Following Zoe through the ship, Lily started to take a liking to the stone faced woman in front of her. Something about her struck her as familiar.

Zoe just shrugged, long used to Mal's oddball ways. "Captain just has a quirky sense of humor, always has. Try not to take it personal, he doesn't mean any harm by it. Unless he's talkin' to Inara, then I wonder."

"That is because he is clearly attracted to her and doesn't know how to properly express his feelings." Zoe's shocked look was enough to get both women to pause for a moment. "Men are excruciatingly simple creatures."

"Yeah well, Inara ain't exactly forthcoming about her feelings either." Zoe managed to say after recovering from her shock at Lily's keen observation. "For being someone skilled in reading people and giving them a bit of happiness, she's not to good when it comes to her own."

While she hadn't had time to look up that particular profession, conversations among the crew had given her a very good idea of what a Companion did for a living. "Yes, it is rather ironic for a Companion to not see love right in front of her. Perhaps she is just too used to seeing lust and greed?"

"Probably don't want to know my opinion on that subject Lily." Zoe replied, having the utmost respect for Inara herself, but something about the Alliance ran profession had always bothered her. She could never put her finger on it, just that it bugged her. Opening the armory door, Zoe hesitated as she looked to Lily. "Not sure why the Captain is so keen on takin' you with us, but let me give you a piece of advice. Cross us, and Mal won't get the first shot."

Lily didn't doubt Zoe's promise to take her down, or at least, her attempt to do so. "While I would no doubt defeat you in armed combat, your dedication to your fellow crew is very admirable." Speaking to the fellow soldier felt almost relaxing to her as Lily met Zoe's intense gaze without hesitation. "I won't cross you, or give you a reason to doubt me. If I have to prove it, then so be it."

Zoe's respect for this strange woman shot up since few people could meet her on equal ground. Fewer could stand to look her in the eyes when she was giving them her death glare. "Okay then... Let's get you a proper weapon. I'm guessing you'd be happy with a rifle and back up side arm."

"Actually, the return of my knife and a pistol would suffice. I've always preferred to be up close to my enemies." _I do? I suppose that is a good thing to know._

"For being amnesiac, you seem to know more than you let on." Zoe said as she checked the small repeater she had picked up and looking at the woman behind her before going for something more her size.

"I still would not have a name to call my own if not for Simon's troubled young sister. I'll take whatever useful information my clearly damaged mind is willing to give up." _But if it means keeping my obviously disturbed self locked away, I would gladly forgo recovering any more of my memories._

_Without me, you wouldn't be strong enough to stand, let alone fight for these pathetic creatures._

The hairs on the back of Zoe's neck stood on end at the strange look on Lily's face, something telling her that the cold look in those blue eyes belonged to something far less than human. It looked just like the cold as ice glare she had seen on Lily's face when she had held the Alliance mole up with one hand, and just like then, her hand fell to the rifle on her side. _Woman has serious troubles brewin' in that skull of hers. And Captain wants to put her out in the field with us? Maybe he's hoping Patience and her boys will shoot her for us? Save us a lot of trouble later if that were to happen. _"You feelin' well? Seem pale all of a sudden."

"I'll be fine." _Her heart rate sped up, but only a fraction or so above normal. She doesn't fear me...that will work nicely. _"If at any time you think I am a threat, do not hesitate. Unload every round you have into my chest or head, whichever you can hit first. My eyes and throat should be prime targets, the muscles are softest in those locations."

_And now she's given advice on how best to put her down. No serious problems there...why do I get the feeling she's more frightened of herself than I could ever be? _"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Was all Zoe said as she handed what looked like a black undershirt rather than a bullet resistant armored vest to the woman behind her. When she went to grab for it though, Zoe kept her grip on it. "But I don't think I'll need to, so long as you find a reason to hold onto whatever you are now."

"Believe me, I don't intend to let go without a fight." It was all she could say as she took the vest and quickly slipped it on under her blouse. Something about being in armor again, even this primitive kind of protective outfit, made Lily's frayed nerves calm somewhat. Nodding her head to Zoe, the soldier gave her a small smile to show she understood before the alarms started to sound.

Zoe dashed towards the bridge, Lily keeping pace with her instead of racing on ahead as a mild display of respect to the fellow soldier. "Proximity sensor, something's out there."

A various assortment of space combat tactics instantly flooded Lily's mind, but she kept her face neutral as she noted the alarm turned off almost as quickly as it had begun. "What defensive systems does this ship possess?"

"Civilian transport. None besides the small arms we're allowed to have onboard." Zoe replied, heading to the bridge as quickly as she could. "It's unlikely we'll have to wo-" The moment she set eyes on the cockpit window however, Zoe knew they were humped as her gaze turned to Mal's ashen face. "Reavers…."

"Reavers? From the reek of fear coming off all of you, I assume they are a formidable enemy?" She had thought the Serenity was a bucket of bolts, but the Reaver ship outside was a literal patchwork of metal plates and tacked on weapons and what looked liked skeletons tied down to the front.

"That's one way of lookin' at it." Mal said as he grabbed the radio off of the control console above before putting it up to his mouth. "There's another ship passing us by. It's a Reaver ship. We run, they'll have to chase us, that's their way. Could be they're heading for some place in particular, could be they're full up and just passing by. Either way, we'll going to hope to slip past and let them go their own way." With that, Mal put the radio back, having kept an eye on the Reaver ship the entire time.

_The Captain is always right, even when he isn't. Well played, there is no point in panicking everyone. _"Since you do not strike me as naive Captain, I assume that was for the benefit of the other passengers?"

"Yeah, ya could say that, but it was also the truth. Reavers chase those that run, so as long as we keep on going without giving any indication we're runnin', we should be fine."

"If we are boarded, I will remove them from your ship Captain." Mal was mildly taken aback by the determination on the woman's face as she glared at the patchwork ship. Not that he let it show of course.

_Get the feeling she'd win anyway. Still, don't need that kind of attention._ "Don't invite trouble we _really _don't need. Since ya clearly don't know a gorram thing 'bout Reavers, I'll fill you in. Reavers ain't men, or they forgot how to be. Doesn't matter, but they have a tendency to capture victims, take 'em back to their ships, and do all manner of unseemingly things to 'em before or after killing 'em."

Zoe glanced over at Lily's mildly confused expression and quickly gave her a chillingly simple explanation. "If they board the ship, they'll rape us to death, eat our flesh, and sew our skin into our clothing. And if we're _real_ lucky, it'll be in that order."

Lily's narrowed blue eyes radiated pure hate as she glared at the damaged, jury rigged vessel intersecting their current course. "Charming." _If we ever run into these Reavers, they will rue the day they crossed our path._ It was one of the only things she apparently agreed on with her dark alter ego as the 'woman' in her mind stayed silent for once. _Even I wouldn't be able to save all of them if we are attacked_. The vessels ever so slowly began to close distance with each other, giving the four wary lookouts an even better glimpse of the horrific ship. _That's it, pay us no mind, surely you have better targets to hunt and slaughter._

A tense few minutes followed, everyone holding their metaphorical breaths, including the amnesic soldier, as if to somehow not draw the ire of the all too real monsters passing them in the black. Everyone about jumped when Wash pointed to a particular section of the ship, which looked like some kind of claw which crackled with a form of energy. "That's a magnetic grapple, if they get us with th-"

"Don't tempt fate." Wash found he suddenly had nothing to say, as Lily snapped her intense gaze in his direction.

"Just tell me if they alter course." Mal interrupted, some part of his mind shouting at him to pull out the duct tape on his rather loud crewmates.

Another few tense moments, and the ship slowly but surely went on its way. When they were sure it wasn't going to turn around and chase them down, the crew in the cockpit let out their held breaths as one. "Guess they weren't hungry." Wash said, putting to words their immense relief as he squeezed his wife's hand that had fallen on his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get a new pair of pants."

With a knowing smirk, Zoe gave the shaken pilot a peck on the cheek as she sat down in his customary spot. "My brave man. You didn't scream or nothin', I'm proud of you."

"You know me my autumn flower, Steely Conviction is my middle name." Lily didn't bother mentioning the sounds of vomiting from the nearest sink that followed his rapid departure.

"Zoe, seeing as we ain't gonna be overly delayed by a grisly death, perhaps it would be best if you got Patience on- what, what now?" Mal glared at the concerned looking raven haired vixen. "I've already had my fill of no good, bad, and ugly today."

"Our overly trusting holy man has just gotten himself knocked out. Excuse me while I take care of your mole problem." _While making sure Simon understands what he's brought down on us_.

_No you fool, let Dobson take her, and her idiot brother. More than a couple members of this crew believe their lives would be simpler without them around anyway. You'd be doing them a favor, these inferior vermin you think of as actual people._ Their own survival was obviously all the 'Commander' cared about, and it sickened Lily to know this monster inside her was a part of her.

_Thank you for making my decision far easier 'Commander'. _The sound of a choked cry of fear was all the motivation Lily needed as her blurred form rushed into the dining area only seconds later, leaving the running pair of soldiers far behind her. Not surprisingly, Dobson had gotten the drop on the ever naive Kaylee and Simon, holding his hand over the terrified girl's mouth as he pressed a holdout blade to her throat. River gently rocked in a corner, passively taking in the violence around her.

"Make a move Doctor, and I'll happily slit her from ear to ear." Dobson's voice was far less confident when he laid eyes on the freak who had almost choked him to death. And _you_...what the hell _are_ you?" Rapidly shaking his head for the moment, the man focused on the dangerous woman calmly standing several paces from him. "Doesn't matter, I'm taking all of you in. Far as I'm concerned, everyone on this ship is culpable. Tell your gorram pilot to change course to these coordinates." Lily coldly stared at some data pad the man had pulled out of his pocket and thrown at her feet.

"You call yourself an officer of the law, and yet you threaten the lives of the innocent. I find your methods to be highly repulsive. That girl will not be harmed, and you will not be arresting anyone." The slightest hint of a razor thin smile pulled at her lips. "Because I am going to kill you now." The knife she had hidden in her boot was pulled, and before Dobson could begin to move his knife against Kaylee's exposed throat, Lily had sunk her own into the back of his skull on her way by. The ragged, yet high density alloy blade punched through the man's skull as easily as a scalpel cut through flesh. Dobson fell silent, staring blankly into space, as blood slowly trickled down his back. Gently tugged away from the slumping man, Kaylee was the only one to hear Lily's whisper as Dobson's body fell to the deck, face first. "A good death, is its own reward."

**End Notes: **_Archer83: Oh hell. 'Lily' doesn't mess around. It's yet to be seen how good or bad things might go from here for Mal and his crew. _

_Vergil1989: Uh oh, Faora's back with a vengeance from the looks of it. Among criminals and thieves, she should fit right in wouldn't you say? In all seriousness though, I'm almost afraid to see what happens next lol._

_Archer83: As always, we greatly appreciate your feedback! So follow, favorite, and send those reviews and PMs folks. This should make for a ruttin' good tale. Albeit a much shorter one if things get bloody..._

_Vergil1989; Provided Faora doesn't string up Mal and his crew to the front of his own ship after she breaks his spine with her bare hands you mean? D_


End file.
